


The Burrow

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Rebuilding the Burrow after the Battle of Hogwarts





	The Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely remember something about deatheaters trying to burn down the burrow so now you get this.

Once the stones and charms were back in place around the castle and McGonagall was putting the finishing touches on the more complicated spells Charlie walked to the edges of the ground and apparited back to the burrow. No one had been to it in months and Charlie felt like his breath had been knocked out of his chest as he looked at it. The whole thing looked like a dragon had used it for target practice. A cloud of dust went up as Charlie walked inside. He could almost feel the wonky spells as he walked in but he tucked his wand back into a pocket anyway.

When he tested the stairs they held so he started at the top of the house and moved anything he could carry into the front yard and sorted it into three piles, salvageable, garbage, or unsure. Most things from the twins bedroom went into it’s own separate pile because he felt like George should get the chance to sort through it on his own. When Charlie poked his head into the attic he was surprised to find that the ghoul was still there, curled up behind one of the pipes. He convinced it down and into a wardrobe that had managed to survive for the time being. The main floor and kitchen were largely untouched by the fire but he brought everything from in them out anyway and piled them in the yard.

He had just finished sorting the kitchenware when there was a pair of loud bangs, the kind that told everyone in the area that someone had just apparited there. Before he turned to look he made sure the box that contained the few books that had survived was settled gently in the salvageable pile. As he looked up and shaded his eyes Bill and Fleur walked towards him. The evening sun threw Bill’s scars into sharp relief even as it settled around Fleur making her look softer and more beautiful than ever.

“You should have waited, there are still dark wizards at large.” Bill crossed his arms as he stopped in front of Charlie.

“We would have come back with you.” Fleur’s accent still turned her w’s to v’s and dropped harder consonants but it was rapidly improving. “It’s not safe to be alone.”

“You were busy, and I’m capable enough.” Charlie shrugged and gestured towards the house rather than explain why he hadn’t told anyone when he left. “I did leave the hard bit for you though Bill. The magic they used to try and burn it down made all of mum and dad’s charms go wonky. We’ll have to remove them before we can take it all down and rebuild.”

“Yes, it is good you waited for help.” Fleur nodded and moved towards the house with her wand drawn, Bill followed her, and Charlie pulled his wand out and brought up the rear. The three of them prodded at the magic using a mix of easy counterspells, Bill’s curse breaking techniques, and Fleur’s whispered French spells they slowly removed the layers of charms and spells that had been added over the years.

By the time everyone else appeared in a series of apparitions the three of them were removing the last of the magic from the house. Along with the charms of course whole sections of the house had been removed, leaving just the first floor standing.

“It looks almost like when we first arrived.” Molly said softly leaning against Arthur as they surveyed the work their oldest two had done. “Remember?”

“So many years ago now.” He nodded before taking out his wand. “Well we’d best get started then?” 

“Yes, pull it all down to it’s foundations first. We can build it all back up again after.” Molly smiled and pulled out her wand.

“We’ve done it before.” Arthur nodded and pulled his out as well. 

They started by pulling everything apart, repairing any parts that were damaged, and tossing anything that couldn’t be fixed into the garbage pile Charlie had started earlier. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set up their tent so everyone had a place to sleep when night fell properly. Charlie wasn’t sure what had happened to the pile he’d managed to salvage from the twins room but it was gone by the second morning. It took them nearly a week in all to pull it all apart and put it back in place with all it’s charms and spells.

The whole time they worked Charlie watched his youngest siblings. He watched way Ron, Harry, and Hermione tossed phrases at each other and laughed like there were memories attached. The way at meal times Ginny sat near, or more often on top of, Harry like she was worried he’d disappear again. Then there was the way when they thought no one was looking Ron and Hermione linked hands, sometimes holding so tightly both their knuckles went white. He tried not to watch the way George would look towards his side like he expected someone to be shooting him a look when Ron tripped over his own feet or when George would stop mid sentence waiting for someone to finish it for him. 

When the last of the roof was back in place and the ghoul returned to the attic Charlie kissed his mum’s cheek and said his goodbyes to his siblings.

“You’re leaving already?” Arthur frowned as he pulled out of their hug. “Not even going to stay for one more night?”

“I’ve gotta get back to Romania dad, they’ll be wanting to know how everything went.” Charlie shrugged one shoulder. He didn’t tell them about the bone deep exhaustion he could feel settling in or the way he felt himself flinch whenever George forgot for a moment but from the look in his dad’s eyes he thought he might know already.

“You’ll be back for Christmas?” His mum squeezed his hands. 

“I’ll try my best.” He nodded before pulling out the trick twig he’d used to shrink his broom and snapping it. He waved as he kicked off, he could have apparited but it was a long way and he needed the wind in his hair to clear his mind a bit before he got home. Just the thought of the little flat he shared with his friends in Romania brought a small smile to his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and want to donate and help me write more there's a link on my bio!


End file.
